


По дороге сна

by ginpachi_sensei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Gen, and a slight hint of Mergana, just a bit of Arthur/Gwen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpachi_sensei/pseuds/ginpachi_sensei
Summary: Через десятилетия король Артур смертельно ранен в схватке с Мордредом. Моргана должна отвезти брата на таинственный Авалон





	По дороге сна

_Налей еще вина, мой венценосный брат,_  
Смотри - восходит полная луна;  
В бокале плещет влага хмельного серебра,  
Один глоток - и нам пора  
Умчаться в вихре по Дороге Сна...  
  
А вот и ты, мой дорогой. Наконец мы снова встретились. На моих губах легкая усмешка. На твоих тоже. Это забавно, не правда ли? Именно я была удостоена чести доставить вас, Ваше Величество, на Авалон. Добрые друзья в детстве, злейшие враги потом. А теперь… кто мы теперь? Не те и не другие.  
Что же, торопиться нам некуда, впереди целая вечность. Я протягиваю тебе бокал с кроваво-красным вином.  
  
_По Дороге Сна - пришпорь коня; здесь трава сверкнула сталью,_  
Кровью - алый цвет на конце клинка.  
Это для тебя и для меня - два клинка для тех, что стали  
Призраками ветра на века.  
  
Ты помнишь все эти годы? Как яростно я мстила, как самоотверженно ты защищал свое королевство? Вся та кровь, что была пролита нашими стараниям, теперь навеки останется с нами. Знаешь, я правда наслаждалась местью. А ты наслаждался сражениями. И не отрицай. Я твоя сестра, от меня правды не скроешь. Но я не жалею. Это были лучшие годы жизни, величайшая судьба, от которой я бы ни за что не отказалась. Да и ты, конечно, тоже.  
  
_Так выпьем же еще - есть время до утра,_  
А впереди дорога так длинна;  
Ты мой бессмертный брат, а я тебе сестра,  
И ветер свеж, и ночь темна,  
И нами выбран путь - Дорога Сна...  
  
То была настоящая Жизнь. Но что ждет нас впереди? Вечность. Нам предстоит скоротать вместе вечность, наблюдая за всеми этими людишками, которых ты защищал, а я убивала.  
Они сказали, ты еще сможешь вернуться, когда твое Королевство будет в тебе нуждаться. Ну, а я… я снова смеюсь. Моя участь известна: я – лишь проводник и обратно уже не вернусь.  
  
_По Дороге Сна - тихий звон подков, лег плащом туман на плечи,_  
Стал короной иней на челе.  
Острием дождя, тенью облаков - стали мы с тобою легче,  
Чем перо у сокола в крыле.  
  
А знаешь, они правы. Ты был поистине великим королем. «Еще бы?» Ты даже на смертном одре находишь время для самолюбования, несносный братец-эгоист. Не обольщайся, я лишь имела в виду, что никто другой не смог бы выдерживать меня и мою месть все эти годы… Ладно. Ты тоже видишь меня насквозь, врать при тебе бесполезно. Я действительно считаю тебя хорошим правителем.  
  
_Так выпьем же еще, мой молодой король,_  
Лихая доля нам отведена;  
Не счастье, не любовь, не жалость и не боль -  
Одна луна, метель одна,  
И вьется впереди Дорога Сна...  
  
Ты не поверишь, но однажды я позволила своей слабости взять верх над желанием отомстить и занять твой трон. В ночь, когда узнала о смерти отца. Да, я сама этого желала и приложила все усилия. Я ненавидела его, но… что-то тогда оборвалось внутри меня. Возможно, это была тонкая золотая нить, связывавшая меня с миром детства, когда мы с тобой часами играли в большом королевском саду среди яблонь и роз.  
  
_По Дороге Сна - мимо мира людей; что нам до Адама и Евы,_  
Что нам до того, как живет земля?  
Только никогда, мой брат-чародей, ты не найдешь себе королеву,  
А я не найду себе короля.  
  
Все это напомнило мне еще об одном чувстве. Не мать, а мачеха-любовь преследовала нас обоих всю жизнь, заставляя содрогаться при мысли о ней. Тебе было ужасно больно узнать о предательстве Гвиневры, не правда ли? Понимаю. И мне было невыносимо тяжело, когда тот, кому принадлежало мое сердце, в одночасье стал врагом. Значит, такова наша судьба, что поделать? Вероятно, мы оба пришли в этот мир не за любовью, а за чем-то куда большим.  
  
_И чтоб забыть, что кровь моя здесь холоднее льда,_  
Прошу тебя - налей еще вина;  
Смотри - на дне мерцает прощальная звезда;  
Я осушу бокал до дна...  
И с легким сердцем - по Дороге Сна...  
  
Но что-то мы задержались. Позволили воспоминаниям увлечь нас за собой. Я вижу, ты уже готов, дорогой брат. Ну что ж, тогда в путь, в путь без оглядки! Я протяну тебе руку, ты с доброй улыбкой возьмешь ее, и мы исчезнем вдали…  
  
_...по Дороге Сна..._

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая (и практически единственная) работа, написана еще в 2012 году. Бетой выступила замечательная Morrigana


End file.
